Smoking Pipe
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Kiku walked down the conference like any other day, but what was different was that Tim, nation of Netherlands, was inside and looked quite grim. So, Kiku decided to visit his friend which turned not only of trying out to smoke (that turns bad) but Tim and Kiku realize that they are sweet together. May contain fluff, rated T, NetherPan, please enjoy!


**It seems I need to write more, huh? Well, what shall I write for today *searches huge book of pairings* How about...NetherPan? Well, I think I can make something like that! I hope you enjoy this, I thought that since these two are cute, I might make a fluff oneshot for them!**

_Smoking Pipe_

Kiku walked down the hallway in a slow pace. He wanted to relax and not pressure himself to get into the conference. But as Kiku walked, holding his folders close to his chest, he noticed that the door to the conference was halfway opened. Feeling curious, Kiku went to the door and peeped in his head inside the room. There was Tim, the nation known as Netherlands, smoking his pipe tiredly.

_That is Tim-kun, _thought Kiku. _He seems tired. I wonder if he is okay. _

Kiku decided to go inside and for that he saw Tim looking over to him. Kiku became frozen in fear of Tim's sudden expression—he looked unhappy with his brows furrowed down and his lips were pursing tightly. Tim seemed tensed, and Kiku didn't want to upset him more than he already was, but Kiku felt that his dear friend needed support.

"Eto…" Kiku muttered shyly.

"Hmm?" said Tim as a questionable response.

"Ano… Tim-kun, are you all right?" Kiku asked timidly.

Tim glanced down on the floor and turned his head away from Kiku, facing the papers on his desk. It looked like Kiku couldn't do anything for his friend. Kiku however didn't want to just give in easily. He walked over to Tim's left side and took a seat beside. The atmosphere became dead silent.

"I'm fine, Kiku," said Tim.

"But you look depressed,"

"That's how I look in front of everyone," he said. "But I mostly look menacing to others."

"You do not look scary, Tim-kun." Kiku said.

Then a pause was ringing itself in conference room. Kiku pondered what should he say to his good friend now? That was when his eyes drawn themselves to Tim's smoking pipe. He wondered if Tim had always smoked when Kiku called him for any news about the outside world during his isolation.

"Tim-kun," Kiku said, and then he pointed at his pipe. "Do you always smoke?"

"Not all the time,"

"Can I try, to smoke?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tim said. "It can damage your lungs, and for newbies it's the worst taste you'll ever experience."

Kiku felt a little disappointed. His expression didn't help Tim to notice, and to feel sort of guilty for imposing the idea. Smoking was (and still is today) a bad habit and problematic to deal every day. But Kiku knew the challenging problems of smoking, so what Tim was doing was for the best. That was when he realized he did deeply cared for Kiku which fluttered Kiku's heart warmly.

"I understand, Tim-kun. You said that so you could protect me. I am deeply grateful that you did not allow me." Kiku said kindly to him.

Tim glanced away, looking quite bashful. "Yeah, well...your welcome. But... I don't mind you wanting to try, so I'll let you try it out. Here." Tim took the wooden pipe out of his left side mouth and gave it to Kiku.

Kiku first gave a nervous expression on the pipe. Nonetheless, he carefully took the pipe with his left hand and stared at it in awe.

"All you have to do is just put it in your lips and give it a suck," Tim explained to Kiku who placed the smaller part in his mouth.

Putting it in was the easy part, now it was the sucking that was the challenge. Without regard to Tim, Kiku inhaled the fumes but choked then, almost explosively, blew the pipe where it exploded a black smoke! Kiku hacked on the fiery fumes that stayed within his throat, but turning to his friend he realized that his face all over was covered in black. Two eyes of blue opened and they gently stared at Kiku. Kiku only stuttered 'gomennasai' nonstop.

"Gomennasai, Tim-kun!" Kiku chanted over and over as he scavenged through his pockets for a handkerchief.

Luckily Kiku founded one and hurriedly wiped the blackness off Tim's face. But, unexpectedly, Tim moved close to Kiku's forehead and gave it a sudden kiss!

Kiku practically collapsed to the floor on his bottom and cried, "EEEEEEEEHHHH? T-TIM-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I gave you a kiss mark," Tim said plainly. "Look, it's on your forehead and it will not come out."

Kiku couldn't look up on his forehead, but he could defiantly tell there was a mark. His face was flushing pure crimson red and there was no stopping the heart beating immensely inside. Tim moved close to Kiku's face again and this time he kissed him fully on the lips. Kiku wanted to back away for this embarrassing feeling swelling but it would be entirely rude to do that. Also, the kiss...felt rather nice.

Tim pulled away the kiss, much to Kiku's dismay of wanting a little more.

"Crap, I got smudges on your face," Tim said.

"It is okay," Kiku said. "I do not mind."

For the rest of the reminder of their wait, Tim and Kiku touched their foreheads together and just smiled. It was Kiku's first taste of a smoky kiss.

And, unbeknownst to them both, Francis and Elizabeta were watching the hall thing from outside secretly.

* * *

**Elizabeta: OMG, so cute!**

**Francis: Of course it is, fluff is in the air tonight~! **

**Elizabeta: I really ship NetherPan now! But I just have too many ships to love! *Eliza and Francis gave each other a high-five***

**Please enjoy this (hopefully fluff) one-shot! **


End file.
